All I Want
by JessicaWritesEclare
Summary: "We just fool around. No one gets hurt." Cake


**Disclaimer**: I don't own Degrassi, but at 9 pm every week night, Degrassi owns me ;)

**Title**: All I Want

**Summary**: "We just fool around. No one gets hurt." Cake.

**A/N**: So an anon reviewer said I should write a Cake story… Well here it is. This isn't based on any promos or anything. It's just what I hope DOESN'T happen ;) I still want Eli to pop Clare's cherry ;D I don't necessarily ship Cake, but if Eclare isn't together now, I will ship them. For now. ;) And I still want Clare and Eli to get back together and have lots of hardcore Eclare sex. I think everyone agrees. Yeah. ;) Enough of my dirty fantasies, here's some awkwardly written Cake smut ;)

.

.

.

I lay on my bed, still wearing my purple Degrassi polo and khaki pants. I close my eyes and your shirtless body invades my thoughts. I bite my lip and imagine myself touching your chest, rubbing my hands up and down your toned abs. My imagination wanders along with my hands. I slide my hand down my chest and grope my breast, arching my back.

My other hand travels down into my pants and I blush as I feel the wet spot on my underwear. I imagine it's your hands touching me, attacking my body. I push my panties to the side and push a finger inside myself. I don't usually do this much, but ever since you started hanging around my house without a shirt on, I can't control myself. It takes all my willpower to not rip off my clothes and let you have your way with me.

My finger moves in and out of me slowly while I keep squeezing my breast, slipping my hand into my shirt. A moan escapes my lips and I blush to myself. I knew no one was home, but hearing it reminded me what I was doing to myself. My finger starts to pump in and out me faster and I moan again.

"C-Clare?"

I scream and pull my hands out of my pants and bra. "Wh-what are you d-doing here, Jake?" I ask shakily, pulling my legs into my chest.

"Your mom told me to come over to study with you," You say, looking at the ground.

"She just doesn't understand that you're in grade eleven and I'm in grade ten," I say, laughing awkwardly.

"She just wants us to get together," You say and I blush. The room gets silent and I hear you making your way to my bed. You sit down on the opposite corner as me and sigh. "I'm sorry," You say. I wonder what you're sorry for. Making me do that to myself? Or walking in on me doing that to myself?

"It's okay," I say, burying my face in my knees. "This is so embarrassing," I groan and you touch my foot lightly.

"It's fine, Clare. Calm down. Everyone does it," You say, trying to make me feel better.

"Well Saint Clare isn't supposed to do that," I say, feeling you move closer to me.

"If it makes you feel better, it was kinda hot," You say and I blush an even darker shade of red.

"Oh," I respond simply. Your hand that rests on foot starts to move up my legs and rests on my knee. I lift my head and look at you, a mischievous smile on your face. You push my knees down so that I'm sitting with my legs straight. "What are you doi-" I start to ask but your lips cut me off. You kiss me eagerly, straddling my lap.

Your tongue licks my bottom lip slowly and I open my mouth, letting your tongue explore the wet cavern. Your hand cups my breast through my shirt and I arch my back. You slide your hand into my shirt and into my bra. You lightly graze your fingers over my nipple and I moan quietly. Eli and I had never gone this far this fast but with you it feels so… right. You tear your lips from mine, pulling your hands away from my breasts and out of my shirt. Your hands glide down my sides, stopping at the waistband of my pants. You start to pull them down slowly, watching me intently for any sign of hesitation. When they rest at my ankles, you tear them off and toss them on my floor. Your hands slide back up my legs and rest on my inner thighs. I watch through half lidded as you slide my panties down to my knees and move your head in between my legs.

Your tongue flicks over my clit and I buck my hips up instinctively. You place your hands on my hips, holding them down. Your tongue licks up and down my center, making me squirm in anticipation. I grip the sheets in one hand and my other hand grabs my breast, squeezing it gently. You push your tongue inside me and a loud moan escapes my throat. My hips struggle under your strong hold on them. Your eyes meet mine in an intense gaze. I blush deeply and arch my back.

You laugh at me quietly and your tongue finds my clit again. I groan in my throat and squeeze my breast harder, bringing my other hand to my neglected breast. All of the sensations pulsing within my body drive me crazy and I arch my back off the bed one last time, moaning your name as I cum.

I can feel my blood pounding through my veins, bringing me back to reality. You push my underwear back up. "That was fun," You say, chuckling.

"Extremely," I say, getting up and grabbing a pair of shorts, sliding them on and sitting back on the bed. I see the bulge in your pants and you notice me staring.

"Next time," You say with a wink.

"I'm not ready for a relationship," I say, nervously. You laugh at me.

"Who said anything about a relationship? I go down on you once and you think we're going to get married?" You say, laughing. I roll my eyes at you playfully and sigh.

"So no feelings. We just fool around. No one gets hurt. Sounds simple enough," I say and you nod.

"Deal," You say.

"Deal," I respond, shaking your hand and smiling.

.

.

.

Reviews? :)


End file.
